Something About Us
by risokura
Summary: 50 sentences challenge II. FangLightning.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFXIII.

**A/N: **Got a bit of a reprieve from school work to write the following. I tend to like these sentence challenges cause they're short, sweet and thought provoking at the same time. Might do some more in the future.

**Something About Us**  
_Fang/Lightning. 50 prompts._

**#01 – Motion**

She's a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, disappearing and reemerging on her whim. It leaves Fang wondering where she is going to reappear next if she doesn't keep her eye on her.

**#02 – Cool**

"Never imagined you'd be susceptible to the cold, Sunshine. You know, with that charming personality of yours and all."

**#03 – Young**

Fang waves a hand dismissively at Vanille's question, "Five hundred years ain't _that_ much of an age difference."

**#04 – Last**

Lightning coughs harshly, as she tries to remove the last remnants of water from her airways. "_That…" _She begins sharply, fixating her murderous gaze upon the tall woman who is currently laughing her ass off above her, "…is the _last _straw."

**#05 – Wrong**

Lightning bites her tongue, and swallows her pride as Fang crosses her arms in defiance and cocks her head to the side as if silently telling her: _I told you so. _

**#06 – Gentle**

The gentle thump of Light's heartbeat against her ear is all that she needs to lull her into unconsciousness after a long and strenuous day.

**#07 – One**

"She's a strange one, she is …" Fang murmurs fondly, turning to look at Vanille who had taken up residence next to her on the grass. Vanille snickers gently, reclining back on her elbows, "Ha, you're one to talk."

**#08 – Thousand**

It's a shame that out of the thousands of people that occupied Cocoon, she never found anyone as unconventional and interesting as the Pulsian woman was.

**#09 – King**

"Checkmate." Fang states, reclining back in her chair, "What's my prize, Sunshine?"

**#10 – Learn**

Travelling with Lightning on their journey as l'Cie was a learning process, but living with her is a whole different experience unlike any other. If the word 'anal' had a picture in the dictionary, Lightning's face would be right next to it. It makes Fang wonders how Serah ever managed to put up with her sister for the past eighteen years of her life._ No, __you_ **don't **_fold the towels like that. I like to keep a certain order to things, **Fang**._

**#11 – Blur**

Lightning's already knocked the ground out from under her feet before she's even realized it and perhaps, for the first time, she's finally found someone on her level.

**#12 – Wait**

As Lightning calculates their course of action, Fang paces restlessly behind her, simply itching to engage in battle. "Can we go already?" She asks, her voice laced with heavy irritation.

**#13 – Change**

Serah knows her sister has changed from the way she tends to light up whenever Fang is around.

**#14 – Command**

Fang tilts her head slowly to the side in thought, knowing she is slowly testing Lightning's patience, and to some degree temper, with the spectacle she is making. Smirking slightly, she slowly taps her cheek before crossing her arms and turning her head, waiting for Lightning to acknowledge her request.

**#15 - Hold**

"Light …?" Fang pauses as soon as she feels Lightning's arms tighten around shoulders and she shakes her head into the crook of Fang's neck. _Just a little bit longer._

**#16 – Need**

"There's a difference between want and need," Lightning mutters. Fang stands up, brushing her hands against the fabric of her sari, "Yeah, and you need me."

**#17 – Vision**

Fang looks up at Lightning, and then back down at the black silken scarf Lightning's holding out in front of her. "Close your eyes."

**#18 – Attention**

Fang doesn't comment on it, but she takes great pleasure in seeing how easily irritable and uptight Lightning becomes whenever she goes off somewhere with Vanille and leaves the ground behind.

**#19 – Soul**

Turning around to face Lightning, Fang cocked her head to the side in question, "Well, what do you think Gran Pulse, Princess?" Lightning's eyes first drift toward the sky, then down to the sprawling and untamed wilderness that surrounded them—wild, lively, unrestrained, beautiful. When Lightning turned to look back at Fang, the huntress smirkd knowingly, crossing her arms over her chest, "Hm, that's what I thought."

**#20 – Picture**

She swipes her thumb over the frayed and fading picture, thinking that just like the photo, the two people in it have sustained the test of time.

**#21 - Fool**

These days, they make a game of how many times either one of them have slapped or punched Snow for saying something moronic on any given day. Lightning's leading by three.

**#22 – Mad (companion to 47)**

Lightning knows Fang's more than capable of taking care of herself, but that doesn't stop her in the least from breaking the wrist of some pathetic sod who steps into the confines of her territory.

**#23 – Child**

"If we had a kid …" Fang starts languidly, already knowing Lightning is frowning at the absurdity of her statement. "If we _could _have a kid …" She repeats, as a smile comes to her face, "I think I'd want him ... or her to have your eyes."

**#24 – Now**

"You're insatiable." Lightning groans as Fang is tugging her by the end of her cape in the direction of some brush and foliage.

**#25 – Shadow**

_Fang_. The olive skinned woman opens her eyes slowly, blinking the sleep from her eyes and stifling a yawn with her left hand. She glances up at the shadow hovering above her and graciously accepts her outstretched hand, grabs her lance and gets to her feet.

**#26 – Goodbye**

She floats away, a fading fragment swathed in sapphire amongst the glittering crystal that surrounds them at all sides.

**#27 – Hide**

"Just a second," Serah whispers to Snow as he pats down at the space next to him on the bed. She steals across the darkened bedroom to part the drapes on her window and smiles down at the scene she sees before her.

**#28 – Fortune**

Fang traces the lines of Lightning's palm, nodding to herself and muttering under her breath. "Well, Sunshine, let's see. Your life line is long and deep which supposedly indicates a life of vitality. Your head line and life line are connected here, see? And this indicates a strong fortitude. Your head line is also long and deep like your life line. It means you're realistic in your thinking and you have a good memory. As for your heart line …" Fang smiles, closing Lightning's hand over and folding it within her own hands, "Your heart line says to me that … you tend to look for people who meet your status if not rise above it, and that you have a deeply rooted respectful and strong emotional attachment to that person."

**#29 – Safe**

No matter how reckless she may have been perceived to be, she only played it safe when it came to the matters of her heart.

**#30 – Ghost**

Cornflower blue eyes bore into the mirror and she sees fragments of who she was, who she used to be—weak, feeble, afraid—Claire.

**#31 – Book**

Their story was told and scattered amongst the sands of time. But the truth of their relationship had all been emitted from the pages of history.

**#32 - Eye**

In the darkness, in the light of a fire, her eyes take on the appearance of a panther on the prowl. Fierce, focused and deadly, never straying too far from her target. Her prey, seated a few feet away from her, is all too aware of this.

**#33 – Never**

Obscured from everyone's vision but her own—and Fang's on certain occasions—Fang's necklace has never left her neck from the day she gave it to her.

**#34 – Sing**

Lightning's cheeks are flushed over—and not from the temperature of the water—when she finds Fang standing in doorway of the bathroom, smirking just slightly. "Singing in the shower, huh?"

**#35 – Sudden**

"So," Serah begins as she sits down to dinner that night with Lightning. Her blue eyes are wide and inquisitive, "Who's Fang?"

**#36 – Stop**

She's got Fang pinned against the wall, one hand between her legs, mouth hungrily attached to her neck, and her other arm keeping the two of them steady—the last thought on her mind is stopping any time soon.

**#37 - Time**

Her mind churning with thoughts of the worst case scenario, Lightning can't bear to open her eyes as Fang envelopes her, bringing her leader towards her. Fang comes to brush her lips just underneath Lightning's left eye and kisses away the liquid that comes to form there, "Stop. It won't happen, love." She tries to murmur reassuringly, although she knows Lightning won't be convinced by mere words alone.

**#38 – Wash**

Fang bristles at the feeling of slippery, wet skin coming in contact with her own and suddenly finds herself shoved up against the cold shower tile, her arms locked behind her. She shudders involuntarily as Lightning slips a wet thigh between her legs, pushes up against her backside and whispers lowly in her ear, "Missed a spot."

**#39 - Torn**

_What's more important? _She asks herself. The emotions that stir within her heart? Or is it the ever impending Focus that beats down on the confines of her mind?

**#40 – History**

"Lot of history about Gran Pulse that even I don't know about." Fang says, resting her hands on her hips. Little does she know, the only history of Gran Pulse that Lightning cares about knowing is standing right in front of her.

**#41 – Power**

There's no such thing as a power struggle between the two of them, because they fill in each others weaknesses and exploit each others strengths without even thinking about it.

**#42 – Bother**

Fang won't be satisfied with poking fun at Lightning until she finally feels the cold metal of Blaze Edge's barrel being pressed against her temple.

**#43 – God**

"Forget the Fal'Cie." Lightning says, "We'll make our own path."

**#44 - Wall**

"I would tell you that you're being stubborn right now …" Fang sighed, gathering herself up and brushing off the backside. "But it would appear that I'm talking to a wall."

**#45 - Naked**

She claims she's 'checking' Lightning's brand, but from the intensity of her gaze and the extra minute or two that Fang hovers in front of her chest, Lightning suspects that perhaps there's more to it than that.

**#46 – Drive**

"Your sister." She interjects, leaning up from the wall and scoffing incredulously at Lightning.

**#47 – Harm (companion to 22)**

"_Really_, Light?" Fang asks as the bouncer escorts the two of them out into the cool night air. "I mean, nice of you to break that morons hand back there, but did you have to get us kicked out the bar in the process?"

**#48 – Precious**

In the eve of the setting sun, Fang glances toward Lightning who's sleeping by her side, noting the firm grip she has on her hand even in slumber.

**#49 – Hunger**

Fang huffs exasperatedly as she opens and slams the cabinets of Lightning's kitchen, unsatisfied with anything she comes across. "There's nothing to eat around here!" She declares finally as she enters the living room and falls heavily into the sofa Lightning is currently draped across. Without looking up from her book, Lightning licks the tip of her finger and turns the page, "I can think of something."

**#50 – Believe**

Serah comes to find her sitting on the balcony that night as she always is, legs crossed over the edge, her focus concentrated on the crystalline structure that is Cocoon.


End file.
